


【饼四】红男绿女（一发完）

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao
Summary: 更衣室PLAYDry Orgasm预警↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑不懂什么意思的小朋友，最好点X，因为比较。。。黄





	【饼四】红男绿女（一发完）

这一天早上，烧饼破天荒地没有去健身，而是早早做好了早饭，然后等着曹鹤阳起床。  
烧饼在厨房里忙活，虽然尽量放轻了手脚，奈何曹鹤阳一贯睡得轻，还是被吵醒了。  
“怎么啦这是？”因为比平时早，曹鹤阳这会儿还有点儿迷糊，加上昨天晚上被烧饼压着身子好好做了一场，浑身上下都还有些疼，他有些不满地戴上眼镜，问：“烧云饼你一大早的还让不让人睡觉啦！”  
烧饼已经做好了早饭，走过来在爱人额头亲了一下，然后说：“你再睡会儿？”  
曹鹤阳被亲了一下，心情立刻好了不少，问：“到底什么事儿？你今儿连健身都不去了？”  
“曹老师……咱明儿奔西南了吧！”烧饼问。  
“对啊！怎么啦？”曹鹤阳问。  
“那个……咱最好去买根领带。”烧饼说完，指指那根被团成一团扔在床头柜的领带。  
那是曹鹤阳的，昨天晚上被用来做了一些其他的事情，如今上面还沾染着一些可疑的污迹，显然不足以担当演出的重任。  
曹鹤阳这会儿才看清楚，虽然老夫老妻了，还是老脸一红，咕哝了一句：“还不都是你，也不知道昨天晚上发的什么疯。”话是这么说，还是爬起来，晃晃悠悠去洗漱。  
一边刷牙，曹鹤阳一边问：“咱们一会儿去哪儿买领带啊？”  
“就之前咱们做衣服那家，小郑他家。”烧饼说。  
“那家可贵了！”曹鹤阳说，“也不知道你图的啥？也没见他家西服多出两根金线来！”  
“他家是手工订做！”烧饼一边说，一边摘了曹鹤阳眼镜，把热毛巾捂到曹鹤阳脸上，看着他半眯着眼睛享受的样子，拿走毛巾的时候忍不住又凑上去在人唇上啄了一下。  
曹鹤阳戴上眼镜，坐到桌边，拿起牛奶，说：“是是是，高定！特别高的腚。”  
烧饼不理他的浪话，说：“那家我可是好不容易才跟人约到的。他家做衣服特别仔细，尤其……”  
烧饼开始滔滔不绝地说那家高定的优点，曹鹤阳果断闭嘴开始吃饭。说实话他对衣服一贯没什么讲究，和烧饼的新潮不同，他从来都是越简单越好，出门最好除了眼镜手机和钥匙什么都不带。他们两个的演出服也一贯是烧饼说了算。烧饼有阵子酷爱各种夸张的花纹，所以那阵子他们的西服上全是一朵一朵的大花。曹鹤阳一度以为自己和烧饼结婚时候的礼服都会是那样绣着各种夸张花纹的，说不定烧饼还要在西装上绣龙凤呈祥。倒没想到烧饼选的西服是条纹的，居然颇有点返璞归真的味道。

曹鹤阳后来有一次问过烧饼，为什么要选这么一身西装。  
烧饼挠头，说：“你不记得啦！那会儿有一次大林放暑假来北京，电视上重播《还珠格格》，咱天天跟着一起看。那个什么圈圈词儿，我那会都不懂，你就给我说了老大一套。”  
曹鹤阳依稀记得有这么一回，问：“所以呢？”  
“那不是最后还有那么一句嘛！”  
“什么？”  
“横也丝来竖也丝。”烧饼有些不好意思地说：“那会儿你和大林还吐槽说谐音梗要扣钱呢！”  
曹鹤阳这才意识到，原来那身条纹还有这个意思在里面。  
不过长时间的习惯，他还是顶了一句：“要按这个说法，你应该选马赛克的呀！一块块的，才是有横有竖嘛！”  
然后他就被烧饼压到床上表演了一下真人马赛克。从此以后，对西装的花纹什么的，曹鹤阳再也没有发表过意见。

吃过早饭，烧饼和曹鹤阳去了一家高级成衣店。店主小郑与烧饼非常熟悉，甚至可以算是半个观众，见他们来了，笑着招呼道：“饼哥，四哥，你们来啦！上次的西服还满意吗？这次有什么需要？”  
“挺好的。”烧饼说，“你四哥穿着可帅了。”说完又说：“我们明儿要出差，准备就用你给做的那套当演出服了。就是家里领带感觉都不怎么配，所以想过来你这里看看。”  
“那感情好。”小郑说着，引二人往店里面去，说：“领带都在里面，你们慢慢挑。”  
虽然曹鹤阳给烧饼买五万一件的皮衣眼睛都不带眨的，可看着这个店里一套套连标价都没有的西服，他还是觉得有点怂。  
悄悄拉拉烧饼，曹鹤阳问：“干嘛一定到这里买？他家的领带肯定也不会便宜的。”  
烧饼笑：“人靠衣装，而且这里东西齐。”一边说，烧饼一边指指里边。  
小郑听了，笑着接了一句，说：“饼哥说得对，我这儿什么都有。”说完指指靠着墙的几面架子，说，“都在这儿了，您二位慢慢看。”说完，转身回了外面。  
曹鹤阳跟着烧饼到架子边，就看到烧饼随手开始挑领带、领结、领巾、背带、还有……  
“烧老师，您这什么装备？”曹鹤阳看着烧饼选的东西，眼角直跳，总觉得这玩意儿不是大老爷们儿穿的。  
烧饼一边朝身上比划一边特别自然地说：“这个可以用来把衬衣的下摆夹起来，这样衬衣就一定不会逃出来了。”说完问：“阿四，你要不要也来一套。”  
“不用不用。”曹鹤阳果断拒绝了这个建议。  
“这个真的特别好，不信你试试。”说完推着曹鹤阳进了旁边的试衣间。

小郑这里的试衣间比一般商场的略大些，除了一面全身镜，门板上衣钩之外，别无长物。  
被烧饼推进试衣间里的曹鹤阳问烧饼：“你要干嘛？”  
“试给你看嘛！这个东西真的不错。”烧饼说完就开始脱自己的裤子。  
曹鹤阳目瞪口呆，说：“你真的不用试给我看。”  
“嗨，老夫老妻了，你害羞个啥？”烧饼似乎真的没有其他意思，说：“这玩意儿我要是穿出来，万一外面正好有人，那多尴尬。”  
曹鹤阳想了想也是，虽然这店里客人不多，可万一不巧撞倒了，确实很尴尬。  
烧饼手速很快，甚至对那东西挺熟悉的样子，他快速脱了自己裤子，然后在大腿上套上两条带子。那两条带子似乎略有些紧，箍在他腿上，有一条勒痕。  
曹鹤阳在旁边看着，问他：“就这样？这穿着有啥用？”  
烧饼说：“你别急啊！”说完脱了自己外套，他今天穿着一件休闲衬衣，就见他拉起夹子，一个一个夹在自己衬衣下摆上，全部夹完以后，还转了一圈，问曹鹤阳：“怎么样，曹老师？”  
曹鹤阳看着眼前的人，合身的西装把他漂亮的身体线条整个展现出来，尤其是休闲西装是个V领，烧饼诱人的胸肌若有似无地漏出一点点，看着这么勾人。目光再朝下，他光着两条腿，全黑的绳圈带来的视觉冲击比曹鹤阳想象中的还要大。  
“曹老师……曹老师……”烧饼叫。  
“啊？嗯？怎么啦？”曹鹤阳回过神来。  
“怎么样啊？”烧饼问。  
“……挺……挺好的……”曹鹤阳说。  
“恩……我也觉得不错。”烧饼说，说完还若有似无地朝曹鹤阳靠过来一点儿，拉着他的手，让他摸那一圈绳圈，说：“你摸摸看，这材质不错，不会觉得特别勒。你真的不买吗？”  
“不……不用了。”曹鹤阳的手像被电到一样，立刻缩了回来，他觉得自个儿有点不正常，大约是更衣室太小了，热得慌。  
烧饼笑，然后说：“就是不知道这玩意儿质量好不好。”  
曹鹤阳听了，说：“这看着应该挺牢的吧！”说完指着那些夹子说：“这么多夹子呢！哪怕崩掉一两个，问题应该也不大吧！”  
烧饼收敛了笑容，说：“可是我最后还得带着他们蹦迪呢！动作幅度可大。”说完拉过曹鹤阳，说：“曹老师，要不你帮我试验试验。”  
“啊？什么？”曹鹤阳还没反应过来就被烧饼拉起来困到自己和镜子间。  
“曹老师，别装啦！我刚刚就发现了你对着我咽口水啦！”烧饼说。  
“呸！谁……呜……”曹鹤阳没说完的话被烧饼吞进了口中。他伸手揉了揉曹鹤阳的身前，说：“你要是没有咽口水，这里是怎么回事？”  
曹鹤阳在心里暗暗唾弃自己，心说自己跟烧饼一起这么多年了，怎么还是受不了诱惑呢？  
唾弃归唾弃，曹鹤阳还是说:“大饼……你……你……你别太过分啊！”  
“哪儿过分了？”烧饼一边说一边已经把手探进曹鹤阳的裤子里，说：“是等会儿，你别叫得太过分。”  
“烧饼，真的不行，呀……”曹鹤阳一声轻呼，没想到烧饼已经直接把手指探进了后穴。  
“曹老师，你明明也很想的，干嘛不承认。”烧饼一边说，一边轻轻搅动手指，他太熟悉曹鹤阳的身体了，轻易就带起曹鹤阳的快感。  
“可是……可是……”曹鹤阳知道自己的身体已经非常诚实地起了反应，可他还是带着抗拒，“我们……回去……”  
“你放心，我们速战速决。”烧饼一边说，一边拉下了曹鹤阳的裤子，把他转个身推到镜子上。  
“嘶……”宽大的穿衣镜冰凉，哪怕隔着衣服依然激得曹鹤阳一个激灵。  
烧饼将一条腿挤到曹鹤阳双腿间，一只手继续在后穴中进出，另一只手绕到前面照顾曹鹤阳已经有些许抬头的分身。  
前后的快感堆叠的很快，曹鹤阳觉得自己的理智已经离自己而去了，明明知道自己不应该在这个地方和烧饼继续，可这种随时可能被人发现的禁忌感却无数倍放大了他的感官。  
烧饼敏锐地发现了曹鹤阳的不同，他显然对今天的行动早有准备，衬衣的口袋里居然放着保险套。  
“曹老师，我要进来了哦！”烧饼没有给曹鹤阳太多时间反应，给自己的肉刃做好准备之后，直接贯穿了爱人。  
“呜……”曹鹤阳仅剩的理智只够他将衣服咬在口中，呜咽着不要发出任何声音。  
烧饼略略停顿了一下，昨天他们两个刚刚有过一场情事，曹鹤阳的后穴很轻易就容纳了他的巨大。虽然已经和曹鹤阳真正在一起许多年，年轻的时候他们也尝试过各种各样的方法和体位，可是只要那个人是曹鹤阳，就总能逼出他最大的热情。  
烧饼搂着曹鹤阳的身子，尽情冲撞起来，他能感受到曹鹤阳的身体在不停颤抖，因为承受不住自己的力道在摇头。可是他就是不想停下来，他现在全身上下只叫嚣着一句话，就是不停地贯穿他。  
曹鹤阳惊恐的发现自己的身体已经彻底脱离了自己的控制，他无法思考，也不被允许思考，浑身感官只集中在那一点。烧饼的腰强健有力，他的冲撞仿佛永远不会停下。已经堆叠起来的快感不断逼着他朝上再朝上，他知道自己就快到了，可是下意识里他依然知道他不能就这样射出来。  
烧饼能感觉到曹鹤阳的大腿抖个不停，太过熟悉爱人身体的他也知道他即将迎来高潮，可是……  
烧饼坏心眼地凑到曹鹤阳耳边说：“曹老师……你得忍一忍啊！要是喷得到处都是，小郑肯定就知道了。我们要是被人抓到在这里做这个，明儿肯定就得上热搜。”  
曹鹤阳半是痛苦半是欢愉地把头抵在镜子上，他知道自己立刻就能攀上顶点，可理智又阻止他的身体再进一步。他紧紧咬着衣服，想要跟身后的人求救。可烧饼却仿佛根本顾不上他一样，只是一个劲地加大自己的冲撞力度，然后在他耳边提醒：“曹老师……你可千万忍住了啊！”一边说，一边再次加快了自己的速度，然后低吼着在曹鹤阳身体里释放出来。  
曹鹤阳觉得自己的身体变得非常奇怪，仿佛有一股强大的电流瞬间击穿了自己，浑身上下所有的皮肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩，头皮发麻，手软脚软。他觉得他刚刚似乎是高潮了，可明明身前没有任何反应。  
“哇哦！”烧饼吹了一声口哨，颇有几分下流地说：“曹老师，您可真是越来越厉害了。”  
曹鹤阳浑身抖个不停，他现在敏感得不得了，连烧饼退出他的身体都能够再次挑起他的欲念。  
“呜……呜……”曹鹤阳抖着身子，不知道自己要怎么办才好。  
烧饼亲了他一口，然后从衬衣口袋里拿出另一个套子。  
曹鹤阳恨不得上去打烧饼一顿，可他一点儿力气都没有，烧饼仿佛是知道他的心思，把他翻过来面对自己，撕开套子给他戴上，随手套弄几下，曹鹤阳立刻射了出来！  
“嗯……”曹鹤阳这会儿软得跟只猫一样，他趴在烧饼怀里，恨恨地冲着他的肩膀咬了下去。  
烧饼一点儿不为所动，轻轻拍着他的背脊说：“你当心硌着自己的牙。”

两个人收拾完自己，烧饼半搂着曹鹤阳从更衣室出来。小郑走过来，说：“哎哟，太好了，你们还在这儿。”  
曹鹤阳以为小郑发现了什么，低头不敢说话。  
小郑连忙解释说：“你们刚来，我就接了个电话，家里有点儿事儿回去一趟，让我一个朋友过来替我看店。那个混蛋，居然说店里没人，就锁门吃饭去了。我还担心你们被锁在里面呢，赶紧赶回来。”  
烧饼笑着说：“没事儿没事儿，说完指了指手上的东西说，我们刚刚去试这个了，你朋友可能没见我们，以为店里没人。”  
小郑看他手里那个东西，说：“饼哥觉得怎么样？”  
“特别好！很牢！我蹦迪肯定没问题。”说完就感觉曹鹤阳伸手在自己后腰上狠狠拧了一下。  
小郑笑着说：“那可不，我这个夹子上面的花纹都是特别设计的，防滑。哪怕是缎子也能给你夹紧了。”说完又说：“那……领带……”  
曹鹤阳脸一红，随手抓过一条蓝色的说：“就这个吧！要两条。”  
小郑说：“行，没问题！”说完又说，“今儿是我招呼不周，要不然买一赠一，您二位再挑两条呗！”  
烧饼揽着曹鹤阳，对着一架子领带，仔细看了会儿，挑了一条绿的，他刚想说话，曹鹤阳就拿起一条粉的，说：“就这两条吧！”  
小郑笑着说：“红男绿女，四哥讲究。”  
烧饼淡淡一笑，不打算在这上面跟自家媳妇儿争什么。  
打包完，烧饼掏出自己的手机，说：“我来付呗！”  
曹鹤阳看他一眼，吐槽：“有区别吗？”  
小郑笑，随手又多放了一根领巾进去。

回家的路上，曹鹤阳突然有点咂摸过味道来，“烧云饼，你早知道是不是？你……”  
“没有没有！”烧饼连忙解释，然后说：“他走的时候给我发了条微信，说有事儿要出去一趟。”  
“你！！！”曹鹤阳刚想骂，突然又想起来，问：“你少蒙我！你为什么随身带着……带着那玩意儿！”  
烧饼笑，“但凡跟你一起，我就是上哪儿都带着。”说完，吻上爱人。


End file.
